A Sheath For Every Sword: A BTVS & Berserk Tale
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: Buffy, exiled to a dark land over run by demons and ruled over by strange beings who owe their allegiance to the mysterious GODHAND. If she wants to go home her only hope is by trusting Guts, a tragic warrior whose skills are as inhuman as his methods
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Sheath For Every Sword -- A BTVS / Berserk Tale

Author: B.H. Ramsay

Email:

Disclaimer: Characters appearing here belong to either Kentaro Miura OR Mutant Enemy

Rating : R

Pairings(s) various

Spoilers: S2 for Buffy and season 1 of Berserk; I'll try and keep it to a minimum

Summary: A time-tossed Vampire Slayer thinks she knows despair, anguish, and hatred, then she meets Guts, The Black Swordsman

Dedication: The Shrine of Heroes, everyone at Xanderzone, Crossover Connection & Buffy Crossovers

A/N: For Berserk Manga fans this is set in between The Black Swordsman and Retribution arcs … liberties have been taken; please forgive me.

* * *

The First Day of the End of your life.

* * *

IN the years to come Buffy would describe the sensation of being transited through a portal as like being on a roller coaster when you were drunk and already sick. You know that puking is an option but you could never be sure when you were going to be allowed to do it. Then there was a shock of cold and wet. Liquid flooding into her mouth and lungs she coughed and pumped her arms. Shoving against the buoyant liquid, She was in water, cold water. She pushed toward the light and screamed as her head cut the surface.

Her senses started gathering info immediately. Young girl with bucket, obviously gathering water when Buffy crashed into the river.

Clean air, not a trace of industrial by-product, that meant she was far from Sunnydale, far from a lot of places since you could still smell pollution even in the deepest deserts around The California town. "Far from home, need to organize."

She swam to shore. The girl fearfully backed up and away from her. At this point, Buffy noticed that a star was dancing around the girl, forming a kind of barrier between her and Buffy.

No not a star the star had wings and seemed to be sporting an appearance not unlike a NC-17 version of Tinkerbell.

"Stay Back, Leave us alone." The Tink-Clone said in a surprisingly loud voice for being only about the size of her fist.

"I'd love to leave you alone. I'd even look into going back where I came from if I knew how that was going to work. "

"Huh?"

"I'm lost Sparky, out of touch and I suspect I will remain that way till the powers quit jerking my chain."

"Powers…"

The Powers that be."

"Never herd of them."

"Consider yourself lucky, I wish I had never heard of them." She paused for a moment but there was no wrenching sensation no rush, no movement. She was still here, wherever here was. "Crap, didn't think I'd get that lucky."

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"Buffy Summers let me help you with those. "

"I have to fetch water "

"Really, I'm in a place where they fetch water huh? Well time to whip a bit of twentieth century on the men-folk."

The girl was mystified and Buffy once again wondered how Xander did it. That effortless ability to make the one comment that would make people feel comfortable around him, even people who ultimately would be trying to kill him.

"Just that you shouldn't have to be out here all alone. There are things in the shadows believe me, I know."

The girl laughed "Oh Puck would protect me, wouldn't you Puck."

"No one's going to mess with you while I'm around." boasted the diminutive Fairy " Although she looks pretty harmless. Except for the whole crashing into the water from out of mid air."

"Puck the fairy huh and I guess that would make you a Water Spirit."

"No, I'm not vicious enough, I'm Chiana " she stuck out her hand Buffy reached past it for the heavy bucket in her other hand and the twin at her feet

"Let me help with that." She topped up both Buckets till they were sloshing with water she then settled both loads on her shoulders "Ok kid which way to camp." Buffy laughed at the shocked expression on the kid's face. "I'm stronger then I look -- a lot stronger. Now c'mon I don't want to be holding these all day."

The trio headed through the trees until Buffy could hear sounds of people milling about. She stepped into the clearing and saw a scene right out of a medieval fair. People in peasant dress. There were several campfires and off a ways, Buffy could make out Wagons of various sizes.

"Either you guys are heavy into the back to nature thing or I'm not just far from home but far from my time as well. "

"Where are you from." Puck asked

"Place called Sunnydale in Southern California." Blank stares greeted her revelation "In America " if is was possible the blanks stare got even blanker " The United States of…. Ah forget it "

"Sunnydale it sounds like a friendly place." Chiana said hesitantly, She and Puck then looked at the stranger who doubled In cruel Laughter for a long time.

"Yeah I guess it does SOUND like a friendly place."

"You laugh like a Friend of mine." Puck was hesitant as if that was not a good thing.

"I've seen too much Blood shed in too much mud as they say where I come from./ maybe I can meet your friend later. I think I'm going to be here awhile "

"How did you get here? "

Buffy sighed " Someone I trusted opened a portal to hell and I was pulled through it even as I managed to close it. "

"Maybe your friend will find a way to bring you back." Puck helpfully suggested

Buffy winced, she felt again the sensation of plunging a sword in Angel's body. The tensing of muscle as he felt the cruel violation of metal in undead flesh. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, if ever."

Chiana smiled "Maybe you could make a wish."

The Slayer grimaced painfully. " Not a good idea, Where I come from words have power and wishes can come true in the worst possible way."

"If I could make my wishes come true we would be able to stop wandering and find a home." the youthful moppet said.

Strangely enough, Puck was on Buffy's side in this. "Always be careful what you wish for. You never know when the Gods are listening and they can be cruel in their humor." The Fairy looked toward the wagon that Chiana was making for "I sometimes think Guts was their cruel answer to my pleas for rescue."

As the trio stopped outside the wagon, A man came around the Wagon broad with booming voice. "Girl you'd best hurry with that water the dark is almost upon us." He stopped and gaped at the sight of the slight and willowy looking Buffy who was setting both buckets on the ground.

"Father we made a friend she was …wandering in the forest I thought she could shelter with us tonight just in case, you're always saying that the roads are dangerous at night."

Aye I think the wee beasties would be having more to fear from thee if twas thee what carried those buckets back from River like that."

"Yeah Gramps, what up with the girl carrying a load like that."

The Old man held up his hands "Twas how I was taught, with no sons to carry my trade forward It falls to the wee lass. Best to start building her in body if she is to be of use at the forge."

"You're a blacksmith "

"Aye lass and a good one if I do say. Though the wee fellow's one-armed friend is a fair challenge. The smith what made that arm fer him is a master and a half, I'd happily have ye travel with us for a as long as it took me to learn all its secrets."

"I could use the respite, I don't know about Guts though, it was hard enough to convince him to travel with you, I think he only said yes cause he wanted help with his arm."

The Smith nodded, "Truth told I've done as much as I can fer now. The jointing need to be replaced and oiled "

"Who is this guy Guts is he in charge?" Buffy asked tiredly

"No lass, according to the wee sprite he is the Black Swordsman, I would believe it. That's no pig sticker he carries with him, Tall as a man and heavy too. Nay, if it's shelter you need then Jeryan is the man to speak to, he'll not say no though, especially to ye.

"Yeah and why would that be. " the Slayer asked cautiously

"Well not to be offending yer delicate ears but Jeryan's got his ways and there's naught a gal I haven't seen him not want to bed. You are quite fair if tis my place to say."

Chiana headed toward a large Wagon obviously this was Jeryan's.

Buffy felt a watching presence. She turned to see Puck exiting the Smith's wagon. The diminutive sprite was tossing a comment over his shoulder as he flew out to rejoin the group. "Well fine if that's the way you want to be, but don't say I didn't ask?"

"What was that about? " Buffy asked when Puck had caught up to them.

"Guts can be…unfriendly, dark and hateful. All Fairies can feel emotions so being around him…it's hard sometimes."

"Sounds like a jerk but I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Oh i know he has his reasons but, sometimes the power of his feelings they overwhelm me."

Buffy looked at the pixie with sympathy.

They group headed to Jeryan's trailer he was a fat distasteful looking man. He peevishly snorted as the group approached "Bilbus are you determined to bring any passing stray to our cook fires."

Bilbus , apparently that was the Smith's name waved off the comment. "Jeryan , the countryside is not fit for man or beast. The more hands we have to our defense the better our chances of making it though alive."

"And thus you bring me a little slip of a maiden. to stand with our men in defense?"

Her face was the last thing he looked at and Buffy suspected that was only because she spoke first. "So Jeryan, I hear you're the man to talk to about a place by the fire."

"Our possessions are meager but we share …all that we can. If you have something to err…Trade for what you consume." He looked lustfully at her and Buffy felt an overwhelming urge to punch a hole through his head.

A cry pulled out of her rage. A man was running toward them when he was cut down from behind. Spear sprouted from his back as though it had grown there.

Beyond him, things shuffled forward, Zombies. clothes and flesh hanging in tatters. Clutched in undead fingers were an assortment of weapons. Axes, swords and more spears.

"Get into your wagons and secure them." Buffy shouted slipping into Slayer mode. Turning to Jeryan, "you want me to earn my keep you are about to find out what I do very well."

* * *

**Doing That Thing You Do**

* * *

Darting forward, she intercepted a fiend, as it was about to gut one of the fleeing campers. She punched at the thing shattering its skull with a single blow, grabbing its spear as the body fell. She swirled the staff around her and stuck out at more of the vile things cracking open skulls and snapping off joints with lethal thrusts and parries with her spear. 

Her senses picked up that the army was heading toward a specific part of the camp and she darted in that direction.

Buffy darted through the camp taking out corpses as she ran

Arriving at Bilbus's wagon, she saw him. Standing over six feet tall, dressed in dark leathers, his dark hair clipped short in military style. He was covered in scars and some of them looked fresh but the thing that stood about him the most was the sword.

Several feet long, it looked as long as she was tall and more like a slab of metal then a sword. Yet the man wielded the thing swirling it around himself clearing a swath of lethal destruction.

As anything approached him, he would lash out. Sometimes smashing zombies to bits with the flat of the blade, more often cleaving them in two with the wickedly sharp edge.

His face was a study in madness. A twisted smile curled his lips…his teeth gritted in maniacal concentration. He was enjoying himself, on some bizarre level he was truly enjoying himself.

This could only be Guts, The Black Swordsman

A group of the zombies moved on him in a determined thrust. Guts seemed to dart forward bounding over top of them landing and slashing backward cleaving the trio apart as he landed.

Chiana darted from the safety of the trees toward the wagon. An undead figure rose up in front of her. a Sword poised to hack away the child's life in a single strike. Buffy put on a burst of speed trying to reach her before it was too late.

Then throwing blades appeared in its skull as if by magic the sheer force of the throw drove the thing backward. Buffy hurled her spear burying it in the thing's chest. It fell backward allowing Chiana to continue running unmolested. Buffy ran after her grabbing the spear back as she ran snatching it out of the ground.

She looked to find the source of the blades but saw only Guts still hewing and slashing with orgasmic glee. No wait, he was wearing a belt of throwing knives that looked exactly like the ones now occupying the skull of the fiend that had been about to kill the child.

Far from being lost in rage and death Guts was aware of everything that was going on around him including Buffy. "Get your ass inside the wagon, woman." He snarled and swung around to smash a few more zombies.

She darted after the child, lashing out and protecting her as best she could. With her eye on the enemy and on the child, she took her eyes off the terrain. Her foot slipped in a patch of mud sending her sprawling.

A zombie gibbered with glee raising its Axe over its head preparing to strike Buffy down if it could.

A swiftly moving shadow and the clang of metal striking metal was the only warning Guts gave of his silent approach.

The Axe glanced off the metal that was Guts' left arm. In one swing he took two zombies as though the move was planned, Buffy felt the breeze of the gigantic blade passing within mere inches of her.

"Hey be careful with that thing." She snapped at him

"Typical, woman, you startle too easily" Guts sneered

Sensing more then seeing movement behind him Buffy snatched her spear from where it had fallen and thrust it over Guts' shoulder to smash in the skull of the zombie that had being coming in from behind him.

As he cursed at her sudden move, Buffy sneered in response. "Typical man, too busy waving your weapon around to use it properly."

He startled at her words but she was off the ground and moving to engage the enemy before he could respond.

The two of them finished the ghoulish army of zombies.


	2. Swordmen R from Mars Slayers R from Venu...

Swordsmen are from Mars; Slayers are from Venus

The Migrants broke camp shortly after the Zombie's attack. Oddly, both Buffy and Guts seemed to sense when they were clear of the cursed earth from whence the undead had emerged.

Bilbus made more adjustments to the Iron Arm of Guts. And then pronounced his work as complete as possible until they until they could secure supplies at the town a days journey away.

"So are you some kind of Warrior or Mercenary" Guts finally asked her. They were the first words he had spoken to her since the battle. Puck was right, Guts was not a personable guy

He had been watching and gauging her. Unlike Jeryan whose lusty looks were more about his cowardice then anything else, Guts was operating on a more primal level.

Obviously, Female warriors were a rarity. and as curious as Guts might be, he was cautious as well.

"Warrior but not in any conflict you might have been though." She figured he wasn't exactly opening up with her; why should she be overly forth coming.

"That explains the clothes." He said simply "I don't recognize the tailoring."

"It is a big land and styles change as you cross it. Of course if you've been everywhere and seen everything…" it was a challenge and a risky one She knew.

"I know what I need to, especially about uniforms and those aren't standard colours for any army within a thousand leagues of here."

"I could have come from more then a thousand leagues away."

"Not without having found more practical clothes. The cloths seem to say you come from somewhere warm. But, the lands to the east and south of us are wetlands so how could you get here without having changed out of shoes which would have been useless over such terrain.

"Guess I'll need new clothes then, got any ideas?"

"Boots something with a grip so you don't wallow in the mud during battle anymore.

"What about something to replace the hair you cut off trying to control that huge sword " she sniped,

Puck snickered loudly

Guts ignored the diminutive Sprite, as he routinely seemed to do "A warrior's knot keeps the hair out of your way… and mine."

Chiana brightened at his words "Oh can I? I braid hair great."

"Well, well Blacksmith and hairstylist what can't you do?" Buffy smiled and cheerfully submitted to the child's enthusiasm. Soon her long blonde hair was a tightly coiled single strand.

Bilbus ordered his little apprentice to break into their stores and retrieve whetting stones and a proper axe head. Buffy watched the young child expertly strip the head off the ancient weapon Buffy had taken from the zombie and transform it before her eyes into a brand new thing sporting a wicked edge. Chiana then retied the head of the spear, smoothing, and weighting the shaft.

The caravan arrived in the next town and Bilbus sent Chiana to get supplies Puck elected to accompany her and Buffy into town.

They made stops so that Buffy could get cloths and leathers more appropriate to the climate. Soon the odd stares she got for her Californian garb abated

Chiana smiled pleasantly "Father says that there are dark times and when such times come, people blame troubles on strangers and new folk."

"I guess that scene outside the village isn't unusual?" Buffy asked as they walked.

Puck shook his head "Creatures like those are everywhere especially around Midland and its castle.

"Father Says that it is the evil works of man coming back to haunt him" Chiana shuddered

Puck looked off to the side and Buffy sensed a Xander-ism might get him to open up. "Well Sparky what's your take on things."

"Guts seems to know a lot about these things."

"Is it my imagination or were those undead freaks trying to surround Guts."

"It's the brand "

"The brand "

"On the back of Gut's neck you might have seen a crest or scar. He calls it…The Brand and whenever creatures like those have attacked us, it always reacts."

"Reacts how?"

"He just seems to know where these things are going to be how strong they are sometime…. Sometimes it seems like they are attracted to him. And once… once WE went …away to this place I can't describe it to you except that it was a evil place at the gates of hell. WE met these beings and Guts seemed to know them, called one of them by name, Griffith although everyone else called him Femto and Femto seemed to know Guts."

Puck's mention of the Gates Of Hell made Buffy go silent. Did this place have a Hellmouth? Had Guts been to it, confronted something there that changed him into whatever he was now and what was he exactly. His strength and speed with his sword were way past normal. Was he a Slayer of some kind?

She thought of Sunnydale, Willow, Xander and Giles and oh God her Mom…. Had they survived the portal. And if so were they looking for her. She had allowed herself to get caught up in the lives of the travelers little realizing that the way home might have been somewhere in that haunted forest.

Suddenly a drunken lout who had shuffled from his drinking house and was harassing Chiana. Buffy stepped up to him and shoved him backward to leave him sprawled in the mud.

Do you know who I am girlie?' the man sputtered angrily

"I don't care, get yer filthy drunken hands of the girl." Buffy snapped coldly

"Little Bitch, who are you to touch me I'll get The City Guard after you."

A dagger lanced in the ground between his legs "will the guard arrive before you lose something you value assuming I can find them to cut them off" a voice coldly asked

A woman in armor and leathers stood there. Over one eye was an ornate patch, her hair cut short save for the long briad running down one side of her head. A Braid not unlike the one Buffy now sported. Obviously, she too was a mercenary or warrior. "You're done drinking for the night. Get home to whatever poor soul has the misfortune of calling you husband or I'll make her a widow right here and now."

The drunk grumbled a curse and crawled to his feet leaving the dagger buried in the street he hurried away vanishing into the crowd.

"Thanks loads, I wouldn't want to get into a fight my first day in town." Buffy Said warily bending to take the dagger back and return it to its owner.

"Conflict can not be avoided especially with cowards like that, if you are going to dress like our beloved Sister Warrior then you must stand for the principles and oaths you swore would be upheld. "

"Excuse me "

"Aren't you part of a unit "

"I'm just a stranger passing though "

"But your clothes "

"Just purchased and the hair was a gift of the Little Miss here

"The women nodded "I see well just be careful you have unwittingly copied the dress of the Sisterhood of the Hawk. Someone might mistake you for one of mine and I would not want one of my warriors harmed getting you out of a bar brawl."

"Sisterhood of the Hawks."

"We honor the warrior maiden, Caska of the White Hawk. She was born in this town, grew up right around here "

"Great warrior was she?" Buffy asked politely

"One of the greatest, when the hundred year long war of Midland was fought and won they say that Caska herself took the enemy stronghold winning the day and forging the new peace. "

Sounds like she was a real Hero."

"She was, even after The Great Betrayal she kept the Hawks together she lead them on a raid into the heart of Midland castle to rescue the traitorous White Hawk Griffith."

"Griffith?"

"We sisters believe her to have been the true guiding hand behind the Hawks victories. Their true inspiration. Her support and guidance allowed Griffith to achieve all that he did. Had he remained loyal to her and her alone, he might have ascended the throne. " The Woman Smiled. "My name is Valkis, I command a unit of Sisters. WE stopped here for provisioning and rest."

"Buffy…Summers, the floaty glowing guy is Puck and cute kid is Chiana. Her dad is a blacksmith and quite good."

"Well a good smith would be a boon to us. The ones in this town are either crooks, fools or both."

"Come round our encampment Dad can make anything. He's even helping the Black Swordsman."

"Chiana, Buffy smiled "I'm sure that Valkis doesn't want to hear about what some person calls himself when the liquor is in him." She turned to Valkis " You know men, get some wine into them they imagine themselves kings and Emperors."

Valkis tilted her head in that way that Joyce did when she had just heard Buffy tell a supremely unlikely story. She had heard the kid and found Buffy's sudden denial even more suspicious.

"Well I find that drunk truth often has a grain of real truth to it but as you say men can boast. Perhaps we will speak again." Valkis turned and walked away Chiana looked hurt and Buffy soothed her as soon as the warrior woman had turned a corner.

"Chianna hun, The more people who know who or what Guts is the more people will come looking for him, people who will cause trouble for your father and his friends."

"Ohh, you think I shouldn't have invited her."

Buffy Shook her head and knelt to look Chiana in the eye. "Just keep what you know about Guts on the downlow."

The child looked mystified and Buffy amended her California speak. "Lets just keep it our little secret you never know who might be listening."

Chiana smiled and they all headed off Chiana held up the bag of gold she had used to buy supplies look what I saved. Think Father will be pleased that I managed to save us some money."

"With what that Valkis woman said I shudder to think what quality of goods we have." Buffy replied

Suddenly a darting form raced out and snatched the bag from the child's hand fleeing down an alleyway.

Snapping at Chiana to stay where she was, Buffy tore off in hot pursuit. Her target was fast and agile unfortunately for him he was also mortal racing a Slayer who could keep up with him when she was jogging.

He fled down side streets and over fences Puck took to the air and Buffy tracked him by watching the flicking trail left behind by the sprite. Eventually flipping upwards to race over the ground, she used some of that famous Slayer Speed and agility to get in front of her quarry before landing crouched in front of him.

It was a boy, heaving with his exertions. An old woman tottered out to the streets and whacked at the boy with her cane. "Wicked Boy, have you been thieving again, wicked sinful boy I should let this noble warrior cut your hands off."

"Didn't mean nothing by would have brought it back." He whined most unconvincingly

"Well since I caught up to you, you can just give back the purse."

"Indeed give Buffy back her purse." The old woman said snatching the prize away from the boy and tossing it to the Slayer who had frozen at the old woman's words

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm just a foolish old woman and not to be trusted."

"You knew my name and I have never met you before. "

"Maybe you have you just don't remember yet.

"Don't like mysteries old lady."

"All right then" the old lady said slyly "I'll solve one for you. Your precious fallen Angel came to your sickbed to slay you, his hand was stayed by the one who breathed life into you. Perhaps you will reward this act as you did the last time He acted selflessly in your service. Will you dance for him again as you did before, flaunting your power and mastery of his heart, his humiliation was hard to watch, even in a vision."

Buffy reddened, "ok I'm convinced and its not unexpected I knew the Powers would reveal themselves. Cut to the chase Granny, how do I get out of here."

"Bring the Black Swordsman to me, what I say is for both your ears if you wish to return home then you will bring him and listen well to my counsel. If he refuses you then tell him of my pendent." She held up a odd looking pendent. "Describe it to him and he will come quickly enough. "

"Bring Guts to you, sounds easy enough." Buffy turned and headed back to where she had left Chiana "mention the screwy pendent if he says no."

The old woman's voice stopped her. "Rest assured Slayer, the White Knight had his vengeance though he doesn't yet know it."

All the way back to camp, Buffy turned the question over and over in her mind, what could Xander have done to avenge himself on Angel


	3. Kicking It Slayer Style

Ask Me No Questions & I'll Tell You No Lies

* * *

Guts did in fact refuse to come with her. Then she mentioned the pendent. " It had eyes, a nose and a mouth on it but they where all out of place scattered across the surface randomly. And one of the eyes actually looked at me. I mean opened its eye looked around and then stared at me awhile. " 

"a Behelit " Guts growled his voice filled with venom. After that he demanded to shown to the Old Lady.

As they headed into town, Buffy watched him remove a pendent similar to the one the Old Lady had. It was on a chain around his neck and as he looked at it Buffy heard him whisper the name Griffith over and over the hate in his voice was like a pliable thing.

Arriving at the Old Woman's home, Guts didn't even wait to be admitted he just shoved open the door.

"Where did you…" he began

"The same place as most others Gattsu." The old lady sneered "The Eggs Of The King always find their way to their appointed person in their time, including this one."

"Well then give it to me old woman."

"Arrogant boy, the Girl is the one who gets this one." The old lady tossed the pendent to Buffy who caught it reflexively.

"What does she need it for?" Guts snapped

She will need it to fulfil her place in the wheel of destiny. She is destined to meet the GODHAND to do that she will need to have a Egg Of The King with her."

"Tell me something I don't know." Guts Sneered

" Gattsu, What you do not know of your place in the chain of destiny could fill volumes all on its own."

"Well I don't do prophecy" Buffy stated

The Old Lady turned to Buffy. "Even ones about the fate of the redeemed and Fallen Angel, Your Undying Lover." The old woman smiled wickedly at her startle "Both you and Guts have survived trials that would kill others. Now a test comes that you must face as one." She turned back to Guts. "Succeed and the girl will find her way back home and you will score a victory against your enemies."

"What?" Guts asked

"She will give you the chance to avenge yourself against the GOD HAND , the blow that she can help you deal them is greater then any strike you might plan on your own."

* * *

Back at the caravan, Bilbus adjusted Guts' arm. Buffy watched him unhinge the hand portion and load some kind of shell into the hallow chamber inside. He seemed lost in thought. Normally Buffy was all about giving people space but if she was supposed to back this guy up she needed to know what side she was fighting on. 

"Look I've done the Prophecy thing Guts it's a crap shoot at best. At worst, well let's just say I wouldn't mind knowing why you want to nail these God Hand guys so bad "

"They are vile manipulators "

"So you say I don't know you or them "

"You have to trust me "

"No I don't, trust is absolutely not needed until I know who I'm fighting against …or at least who I'm fighting with. "

"Then…"

"Just tell me why "

"It's a long story "

"Am I going somewhere, without you, I mean "

"Fine, if it started anywhere then it started the day I met Griffith."

"Huh "

"He defeated me in combat

"You lost a sword fight?"

Guts nodded. He sat at he window and told the story as he remembered it.

* * *

A/N --- If you haven't seen Berserk and don't know the story then just realize that Guts didn't lose his arm, He cut it off because there was someone just beyond his reach he needed to kill very very badly.

* * *

Kickin' It Slayer Style

* * *

The candles had burned low and Buffy was looking at a darker world. 

With Her Time On the Hellmouth she should have been ready for the story Guts told but still its was shocking, the things he had seen and done and the things he had endured. There was little doubt on a certain level Guts was insane but it was an insanity that clarified and sharpened him. That much was clear.

She ventured into the town, when was the last time, she thought I just walked through a town after dusk no vamps, no demons, no bug eyed things, just walking. Of course, they were out there, drawn to Guts, as he was attracted to them. Were they waiting outside, sensing The Brand yet staying clear until there was enough of them that their cowardice would allow them to attack.

IN a tavern, she saw more of the Sisters Of The Hawk keeping to themselves. She wondered if these women had any idea of the real fate of the woman they admired as a kind of Joan Of Arc.

Buffy heard a tinkling that announced that Puck had followed her. The fairy landed lightly on the edge of the table she was sitting at and leaned casually next to the mug she had appropriated from another table. In his current pose, she reflected, he looked a lot like Xander.

The brief thought of home brought a welling of emotions she had been pushing to the back of her mind. But to Puck her emotions were like a smell or a sound that he alone could sense. Then he looked at her "What's wrong?" Puck asked sympathetically

"Thinking of home not a good thing since I may never see it again."

"According to the Old Lady, Guts can get you home."

"If I help him face these God Hand guys, what do you remember about them Puck.

"Please Don't make me remember Buffy" The Elf Pleaded in a tiny nervous voice. "I have enough trouble with the things I've seen in this world since I met Guts. Don't make me talk about what I saw, in that place. It was horrible like Hell opened wide, showing all evil that could ever be and will ever be."

"I know how you feel, Sunnydale has a place, kind of like Gut's Brand. My friends and I we fight against the things that come looking to use its power. Sometimes I wonder if the fighting was changing us. Changing me."

Suddenly the door banged open and four men came through the door. At their head was the drunk who had been bothering Chiana.

Seeing Buffy the man gestured to his friends. "There she is like I said Uppity wench sitting there like she was better then us cause she has those sister bitches at her back. "

"Guys I'm just having a quiet drink just leave me in peace and …"

"What's wrong with drinking with us honey, we not good enough for you and your shrews."

The women at the far table rose but Buffy silently waved them back. "I'll take care of this." She snapped

One of the drunks moved menacingly toward her. Buffy swept the mug off the table, slamming it into his face smashing both in a shower of booze and blood. She stepped back as his body collapsed.

His friends surrounded him one of them growling "You'll pay for that, witch."

Buffy snapped out her foot. Her vicious kick sent another man crashing into a table she rushed forward and bounded overtop of the group to land amid the wreckage and snatched up two table legs.

As the men came at her she used the table legs to deliver a beating to the remaining three thugs.

Suddenly the odds were totally different Buffy had at least three women ready to come to her aid and the drunk was looking at his friends lying on the ground in various stages of unconsciousness.

A cool breeze announced the tavern door opening. Guts strolled in to the place as though three unconscious bodies on the ground were an everyday thing. The man looked around. "You have to help me, she's mad, beat my friends for no reason."

"That's a…" one of the amazons shrilled loudly

Guts held up his hands cutting off her protest. " You expect me to believe that the four of you were unable to overwhelm one slip of a girl. " He snickered cruelly. "Seems t me that you might want to just consider yourself lucky that she feels like letting you live."

"It's not right, women fighting and the like, it dishonors fighting men every where."

Guts shuddered and a dangerous tone crept into his voice. " You might want to shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret."

The man was too drunk or stupid to take the hint "like these sister bitches, every one knows that the Hawks were Thieves and Bandits and this Caska. I hear she was nothing more then Griffith's Personal whore."

Buffy reacted almost instantly, and still she was almost too slow to stop Guts.

She was moving by the time His hand was reaching toward his back and he was spinning around. She was at his side by the time the sword was off his back. As it was moving in the air, she lashed out with the table legs diverting the deadly course of the gigantic blade. The floor right next to the drunken bravo shattered under the weight and power of the blow. If the slash had connected, the Sword would have cut him in half.

"I said Shut your danm mouth." Guts screamed his eye flashing with rage. The man sunk to his knees pissing himself in fear.

"Get out and stay away from me and from my friends for your own damn good. " Buffy snapped

The man's Friends had woken by then and dragged him from the bar. The owner screeching after him about being banned for life.

Buffy watched Guts slowly calm himself stowing his huge weapon on his back.

"What the hell was that about." She shrilled angrily

"What do you mean? " Guts growled

"You don't kill drunken jerks because they call you names or piss you off

"Why do you kill?"

"I don't kill, people anyway. I just kill demons that are dangerous to humans."

"Well I'm a soldier and I do kill people, and demons… and anything else that gets in my way. If that bothers you, then maybe all this fighting for one's life is too much for your weak spine."

"Unsheathe that Sword big boy we'll see who's spineless." Buffy snapped dropping into a defensive crouch, "I will do what I have to, to survive. But, if my ticket home comes by standing aside while you massacre innocents, then maybe I don't deserve to go home."

It was such a Giles thing for her to say. She had a flash of all the times the Brit had tried to teach her that being called the Slayer didn't make you a killer, you had to make that choice on your own.

She shook her head and tossed the table legs away. " The Midland war is over, and the Hawks are gone, if you want to keep fighting for them then do it on your own time. If I'm going to get out of this place then I have to depend on you. Start thinking with your head as opposed to your sword you Big Ape."

The Sisters of the Hawk waved her over. "You and your friend were amazing."

"Any defender of Lady Caska is a fellow Sister regardless of gender." Said another looking at Guts as if he was a saint.

"Thanks, and thanks for staying back, I wouldn't have wanted to cause you any problems. At least no one can say that we ganged up on him."

"But they can say that the Sisters brawl in taverns like common bar whores." The one-eyed commander Valkis said coldly from the door.

The women at the table leapt to their feet. "Ma'am, we were just."

"I don't want to hear it. Return to barracks, you are on clean up duties for the next few nights a far better use of your free time I think."

"But it was amazing, the girl fought off five or six on her own and then the giant one came along and unleashed this huge sword as big as he is tall and then…"

"One swipe but the girl was lighting fast and diverted the blade, in the end, she saw that there was no honor in shedding…"

"I said back to base, I'm sure you'll embellish the tale further by the time you have reached it. " Valkis snapped

Once the fighters were gone, Valkis turned to Buffy. "You and your friends seem to be everywhere lately."

"We don't go looking for trouble

"And yet it seems to find you quickly enough." She gestured to the suddenly absent Guts, Buffy had not heard him leave. "You should catch your friend before trouble finds him again. In the mood he is in he'll bring more trouble upon you then you'll know how to handle."

"I'll catch him." Buffy said Heading for the door Valkis stopped her though. "Is it true what they said about the fight"

"There was only four guys and I'm betting they were already drunk."

"How forthright of you, I was referring to your friend. He really wielded a giant sword?"

Buffy nodded "Someday I have to ask him how he ever manages to swing that thing around like it wasn't the huge slab of metal it is."

"I imagine he has had practice lots of practice." Valkis said sadly, "The Sisters have an encampment outside of town I set us up near to the caravan that brought you here come visit us

"Thanks I'd like that "

"As would I "

Buffy headed off into the night at a brisk run. Valkis looked at the damaged bar. the owner was already calling it atmospheric and had raised prices on the watered down hooch."The Black Swordsman was also Guts the Hundred-Man Slayer, the Hawks Raiders dark Commander." Valkis thought to herself. It meant that he alone knew the fate of the Hawks. Could she let him live once he had revealed the truths that only He knew.

* * *

Wisdom Of The Kill Crazed Lunatic

* * *

Buffy caught up to Guts outside the city walls. She watched him gather rocks, tying them to his already heavy blade. He began slashing at the air counting softly to himself. 

Buffy rubbed her hands, still hurting from the force of stopping Guts' killing strike.

Without Her Slayer Strength to stop the blade. That drunken boob would be dead right now.

Mortal or no, with a sword his hand, Guts was deadly in battle. Hell, he seemed to be a phenomenally skilled warrior even without one.

She watched him slash the air several hundred times until at last he seemed satisfied at the amount.

Finally he spoke to her "You know when I was with the Hawks I fought to survive plunging myself into battle after battle letting anyone else find a reason for me to be there."

"Anyone, meaning Griffith, or are those Sisters right. Was Caska pulling the strings?"

"Caska was rescued by Griffith she wanted to be …everything to him, in the end."

"What did he rescue her from?"

"Being an ordinary farm girl and eventually a fat farm wife, a life of meaningless drudgery, Rape. "

"I get the picture, a life less ordinary. I know the feeling well."

:"You should join them."

"Join who; The sisters of mercy? I already have back up and you are my ticket to rejoining them."

"You still want my help?

"Guts I …don't want to become …I kill to survive and to protect, never for convenience."

The big man winced at her words. Dropping to the ground, he slid a whetting stone along the seven-foot length of blade, a job that required both his hands.

Buffy tried to figure out how he was manipulated the iron arm as if it were flesh and blood. The simple repeated movement seemed to calm his ever-present rage. "The first life I took in battle was defending myself in the midst of combat. I was barely half the age you look now." Guts then turned to face her. "The first time I ever killed someone outside of battle was the man who paid to steal my innocence."

Buffy paled as she looked into his eyes and saw his veiled meaning.

"I remember them all, every life. No one has died by my hand that I do not recall sometimes." Guts stood slinging his monstrous blade back over his shoulder, pulling his cloak closed. "I kill for all sorts of reasons, some better then others. Trust me Girl, Killing is never convenient."

* * *

Dark eyes looked out into the night, a servant knelt waiting for orders. "Send word by the usual means, " The dark eyes dismissed the night vista. "Tell them... tell them that the stranger arrived with The Black Swordsman. Await their response." 


	4. Why is This Man Smiling?

Your Nobody Till Somebody Tries To Kill You.

* * *

The Sun rose just as early as it did in Sunnydale.

Guts was nowhere to be found so Buffy borrowed one of Bilbus' swords and drilled through the morning. As she practiced slashes and parries, She shoved away the images of Angel that pressed upon her. Angel was dead, it was the living and those she had left behind she had to think of now.

Willow, Xander and Giles depending on her, waiting for her to come back. Would they keep looking for her tracking her. Would they even know that she was alive here in this place fighting to rejoin them.

As the sun coasted toward noon, Buffy joined Bilbus at the forge helping him wield his hammers and anvils.

Jeryan appeared at Bilbus's wagon. "Smith, where is the Black Swordsman and the other stranger

"What is this about?" The old man asked

"It's about you answering my question. Now where are they."

Buffy leapt to the ground lightly. "What do you want Jeryan?"

"It isn't want I want Girlie, you and the Swordsman have been stirring trouble all over town and the City Guard wants to speak to you."

"Well Guts isn't here, and as for me…I doubt the City Guard really wants to harass me for fighting off some drunken dolt."

"That's your story girlie, the dolt in question claims he was attacked without cause. I don't want trouble for the group so if the guard says they want you then Your going to go with them."

Bilbus opened his mouth to protest but Buffy shushed him. "Fine I'll get my stuff "

As she retrieved the weapons and gear Blbus had made for her, some finished that very day, she walked past Jeryan and whipped out her hand with snake-like quickness to snatch the coin-purse at his belt. Holding it up, she dumped its contents on the earth.

"Purse looking a bit heavy there, Jeryan. How much does betrayal net you in this part of the world."

"You vile snake " Bilbus snarled

I've nothing to be ashamed of …the protection f the caravan is the most important thing." The fat warm simpered unconvincingly

"Don't worry about it Bilbus just means that I have an excuse to kill him if he ever again looks at me like he has been." What a difference a day made she thought to herself as she walked toward Jeryan's wagon. One day as Guts' partner and she was starting to have his attitude about killing.

A tall man in armor awaited her; at his back, a dozen armed and armored men. "So the stranger … Jeryan was good to his word lucky for his purse and his innards." His comment produced cruel laughter among the rest of his squad. "I am Talson Corborlwitz of the City Guard, where is your lover The Black Swordsman."

"Guts and I aren't like that, " Buffy snapped tightly "is every male in this place a boorish piece of shit." It dawned on Buffy she had been living in a pretty civilized society, Guys in her time wouldn't have dared speak openly the way that this ass and a few others did.

"Well I can settle up with the Swordsman later." Talson pulled out a large Axe and marched toward Buffy " you are under arrest for disturbing the peace and harassing the citizenry."

"Your citizenry tried to assault a child and as for disturbing the peace the tavern owner can testify that he was the one that started that fight."

"He draws water in this town. You draw nothing but trouble. Besides, I've little doubt a trouble maker like you has caused grief aplenty."

Buffy couldn't be sure what it was but in that second he sounded like every teacher or principal who had ever had it in for her. Every time her mom had to endure the condescending stares and sarcastic remarks of some smart mouth that thought they knew what it was like to raise a child alone.

Talson reached for her. She honestly said to herself that she was shaking him off so that she could explain herself further, that she wanted to solve this reasonably. But the feel of his touch on her caused something primal to snap inside of her and she snapped out her fist in a punch that sent him flying. She had rarely ever used her slayer strength on anything that wasn't demonic in power. So she was briefly surprised at the distance she got with that one punch.

The squad converged on her and the spear she had been carrying lashed out to take one of the onrushing enemies. She rammed spear in half way then used the dying mans body as a brace as she guided herself in a flip overtop she landed in the midst of the squad.

A man tried to gut her and she snatched his sword out of his very hands using the handle to break his nose. Reversing her grip, she slashed out with the blade striking at exposed joints where the amour did not protect her foes. She would often stab one and using that body as anchor to kick at two or three more.

The remaining squad converged on her, would they have overwhelmed her, perhaps, perhaps not for the point became moot a second later as several of them fell with crossbow bolts lodged in their throats.

Buffy looked around, Guts was marching toward them. A repeating crossbow mounted on his cannon arm was the source of the shots. He was cutting down the troops as if they were nothing. The crossbow clicked loudly signaling its empty state. Four men rushed Guts as one. Buffy shouted a warning and moved to cut them off but Guts unleashed his vast blade. It scythed through the air cutting down all four in mid rush.

That left her with two to fight including Talson who's thick amour had protected him from the worst of Buffy's earlier punch. He was however standing back watching the fight. Not risking himself as his men fell one by one.

A war cry snapped her attention back to the fight, a trooper ran at her crying out. She lacked the time or room to ready a good defense so she simply ran right at him. In a symphony of perfect timing, they came together, she used his body as a kind of step ladder launching herself into the air and snapping out a kick that twisted his whole body right around. As the guardsman's helmet flew off, Buffy lashed out with the sword in her hand as she landed crouched on the ground. His body dropped to the ground blood spewing from the gash she had inflicted.

"When I get back I have to thank Xander for those chop-suke movie marathons he forced on me."

"So Swordsman, still hiding behind women, letting them do your fighting." Talson sneered

"Who are you" Guts asked

"Talson Corborlwitz of the Corborlwitz family, I have always known that your defeat of my uncles in battle was nothing more then trickery, that they fell victim to your dishonorable tactics. You'll find me much tougher opponent.

"Actually Samson was a bit of a challenge, all that armor and grunting and waving around of the flail."

For Uncle Samson for Uncle Udon," Talson screamed as he rushed Guts slashing at him with his Axe.

Guts beat back his attacks with ease "Your actually better then your Uncles and you don't waste as much time talking." Guts muttered

Talson screamed louder and flailed at Guts with the Axe. "Villain, daring to insult the memories of the Corborlwitz warrior family like that." His AXE spun through the air slashing, and slicing.

Guts sighed as his huge sword leapt to deflect every blow from the swiftly moving Axe. "And you have spine I don't see you on your knees begging for your life like Udon was at the end. "

Talson screamed and flew at Guts who slid to one side like a ghost. Talson clotheslined himself on the arm Guts held out. His feet whipped into the air and he fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Guts pressed a boot to Talson's throat.

"Corborlwitz men aren't smart enough to do anything on their own so who gave you the idea to come out here and arrest me and the girl."

"The Duchess, she wanted you detained. But once I learned who you were I waanted some payback. "

"Did you mention that to the girl."

She didn't give me the chance

"In my defense, he was rudely grabbing at me." Buffy said tightly

"He is Corborlwitz of course he was stupid and rude, its one of several things they've passed down for … Five hundred years isn't? " He asked Talson casually as though his boot heel were not still digging into the fleshy throat.

"Did I do a bad thing "

Guts shrugged " You can't really call yourself a Corborlwitz till you have shown craven cowardice and gross incompetence in battle."

He took his boot away. "Come on lets go visit the sisterhood,"

"Why them?" Buffy asked mystified

"Their Mercenaries, mercenaries don't encamp anywhere without Deep pockets to support them. Whoever is paying them either knows this Duchess or is this Duchess. Either way, the Sisters can tell us where to find her. "

He walked toward Bilbus ' wagon to retrieve his pack Buffy head a whistling and reached out with slayer speed to snatch a crossbow bolt from the air. Talson looked at her amazed "how did…?"

"Corborlwitz crossbow sneak attack, one of many techniques that stand out in my mind about fighting your Uncles." Guts tossed over his shoulder as he kept walking.

He walked away with Buffy trailing behind him. "I'm impressed I'd of thought you would have killed him on general principle."

"Frankly Talson seems much more competent then either of his Uncles. Maybe I'll do it some other time. But, not today." Guts paused, "You must be really strong and fast to catch a crossbow like that."

"I'm good at what I do." Buffywas evasive,for some reason, she felt reluctant to admit to Guts what she was or the full extant of what she could do. Was it fear…or a deeper darker wisdom?

* * *

Why Is This Man Smiling?

* * *

Buffy and Guts arrived at the encampment of the Sisterhood that afternoon. Valkis welcomed them and some of the women in the camp looked at both of them with great awe. Bilbus joined them Chiana presented Valkis with a light, slim and deadly looking sword.

Buffy thought she saw Guts stare at the weapon with faraway eyes. It seemed completely different from the huge weapon he swung with such elite skill.

"An impressive weapon, Smith truly impressive I've not seen its like." Valkis smiled

"Ah tis a right piece of work, the design of the blade and handle Belong to Guts, tis his prompting that guided my hand at the forge. I've few precious things aside from my little girl, the Lady Buffy tells me that I owe you and yours for saving her.

"Dad made a bunch of weapons for every member of the Sisterhood in camp."

The women gave a cheer moving into line to collect their new swords. Pairing off, They began to spar and practice with them and soon cries of delight were being heard as they all discovered that as light as the blades were they were still strong and tough.

Valkis smiled at Guts "A masterful design, where did you first encounter it."

Guts looked at her a moment then turned away "You know where by now, She carried one like it every day. It saved her life, maybe it will do the same for you. "

Buffy found herself asked to spar and Puck buzzed around cheering her on. She paired off with a taller dark-skinned girl whose face reminded her of Kendra. Eventually the girl's flawless fighting style reminded Buffy of the dead Slayer as well. Even with her Slayer speed, Buffy was being pressed hard.

Valkis joined them later and Buffy asked about their Patron.

"The Duchess, her family controlled this part of the valley for generations of border disputes and quick conquests."

"What's her story?"

"The usual for a woman of influence in this world, Her father saw her as chattel. Useful only as trade goods to lure in decent royal blood to forge alliances of convince and to produce royal heirs to cement a claim of power. Her brother saw her as an obstacle to his hopes of succession. When her father married her off to some brute, she had a son. Her brother schemed against her and the child, especially after the husband died. More of the brother's dark plots no doubt."

Buffy had to admit all this intriguing was worthy of her mother's Passions fixation "What about the brother?" she asked and valkis told her the rest of the tale

According to Valkis, the young scheming Duke, Her brother tried to usurp her a few times then one day several years ago the brother went in to the village to hire some girl he had seen as a maid. Brother Dearest was bringing her home when bandits attacked his Wagon slaughtering the young Duke. The Elder Duke was devastated. Would not eat, drink or rest, just wasted away. The Duchess took over running things acting as regent until her son reaches age of majority and is ready to assume the throne. Then she learned about Sisterhood of The Hawk. Since their membership was composed entirely of women sworn to emulate the now legendary White Hawk female commander, The Duchess saw them as the perfect guardians of her and her still politically naive son.

Buffy nodded " Still I wonder why Talson the head of the city Guard tried to arrest us today."

"Talson is a bureaucrat, fond of his family and often strutting and preening after the real danger has passed. He is a competent enough organizer but it is small wonder that mistress looks to me and my girls for protection."

She paused in her to look at Buffy who was watching a glimmering light on the hillside over looking camp from the erratic moment it was Puck and where Puck was Guts was usually brooding.

"Your friend is moody."

"Guts has things on his mind, so do I in fact, but I think all this Sisterhood stuff has him remembering things. I mean a whole warrior sect grown out of the legends surrounding people he actually knew."

"I am as nervous as he, I have admired Lady Caska All my life; wondered if I am half the warrior and leader she was. He can say, one way or the other, yet what if they hated each other, What if he betrayed her somehow?

What if everything you know about her is wrong." Buffy said quietly

"There are women in this camp who freed themselves from lives of poverty, abuse, fear and ill-use because they heard the tales of Caska and decided to be brave." Valkis nodded "What if everything they have lived their lives for is a lie?"

"You make too much noise Guts complained as Buffy approached " if you can't move like a warrior we'll be helpless when we fight the GodHand."

"Valkis is sitting down there trying to decide if she wants to worship you or stab and kill you, Maybe you might want to calm her down."

"And tell her what, that Caska was a great warrior and great tactician. Do you know what their great warrior and tactician did once, … went into combat while having …women troubles." Guts snapped "I mean what made her think that she could do that. "

Buffy smiled at an odd memory, Willow, Cordy and her discussing how Buffy could fight, let alone do anything else during her time of the month. Giles and Xander had walked into the room at a point in the conversation when graphic detail was being used to illustrate Cordy's point of view. The reaction of the boys had been hilariously over the top. Very much like the tone Guts was using now.

Buffy applauded Caska in her head, fighting during her time of the month was a bitch and a half and she had increased strength, speed and stamina on her side. To Guts however she said "Maybe she wanted to be judged as a warrior not as a woman."

"As a warrior she had few peers. She and I only really fought the one time but she was good. Griffith was the best I ever faced I only beat him once. "

"Did she and Griffith…"

"She wanted to, hope and prayed for the day, resented me because Griffith came to care about me in a way that he cared about no one else. "

"Guess it just wasn't meant to be huh? "

"What did you learn about their patron."

Buffy repeated the tale told her by Valkis and Guts nodded. "And The Sisterhood told you this is where Caska grew up?"

""Well there isn't a statue or anything but that's what they said. Why is it important?"

"WE will have to fight for our lives to escape this place before this is over. There are too many that have thoughts they will not want to leave behind and they will hate us for the truth we have to tell."

"I'm not going to like this?"

"The girl the Duchess spoke of was Caska. When she was younger, her father sold her to a local lord who said he wanted her as a serving girl for his household. He didn't even wait to get her home before trying to rape her, would have if not for Griffith that was who was leading the rogue bandit troop."

"This is bad. So Griffith Killed this Duchess' Brother. " Buffy sighed

"No, Caska did that. at Griffith's urging. After that moment, she decided her destiny. To fight for what she wanted to take by force what she had merely dreamed about before. "

"How could a girl younger then me kill anyone let alone a trained noble?"

"Griffith tossed her a sword and told her to fight, if she still had something to protect, she did. The noble died, end of story."

"Christ, this place is brutal."

"Doesn't matter really we will have to fight for our lives anyway no matter what."

"Huh? Why"

Guts held up a hand smeared with blood. Buffy noticed for the first time that the wound that Puck called The Brand was oozing blood. "Something is close," Guts said quietly "Very close and getting closer or we are getting closer to it. Soon we will see what's causing it. Soon we will fight."

What then " Buffy asked grimly

"We'll force them to call the GODHAND, You do whatever it is you are supposed to do …then you can go home and I can finish this here and now."

"And how exactly do you make a powerful demon call up it demon masters pray tell sir. "

"It did the last time I fought an agent of the GODHAND, he revealed his demon form, I cut him to pieces and he called the GODHAND to try and save his life and soul."

"It can't have been that easy "

"Well there was the several dozen troops I fought to get to him, the castle I pulled down around his ears in the process and the fact he came close to killing me. "

"I was afraid of that any other good news about our chances "

"The only survivor was a single girl, in the whole of the castle, one girl survived the attack. A girl left orphaned because of me. She swore she would have vengeance on me for the lives I took that day. I don't expect this will end any better in fact I'm expecting that it will end even worse."

Buffy looked at the evil looking grin on the face of her partner and asked the only question that made sense at that point "knowing all of this …why are you smiling?"

He didn't answer her nor did she expect him to. Buffy wondered if Guts' predications of bloody massacre were not a self-fulfilling prophecy.


End file.
